A New Kind Of Awakining
by Sky-Zankabarr
Summary: Tells of a stunning discovery of the truth behind the matrix, A boy who wakes up to the truth is emerged in a world of dreamlike color.


He sat at the computer looking through endless amounts of computer data, nothing could quench his thirst for knowledge. He felt that he wasn't finding what he wanted to. His heart felt overcome by a feeling of emptiness these last couple of weeks. He couldn't help but feel like he was really stuck in a virtual world. Like the matrix.  
  
He had watched all those movies and continued to watch a Japanese anime on the subject. Virtual Worlds, All the movies told of how the world as they know it was not real and how people were stuck. Could it be true? He had loved the matrix, even now he would watch it over and over on dvd, But.. Something wasn't right about it. See He didn't like how the real world was grungy, how it was polluted and evil. That aspect of the move was all just "Hollywood" that makes the movie sell.  
  
He sat up of his chair and went over to the kitchen catching his glance in a mirror in the hallway. His dark blond hair in a mushroom haircut, he wore a black jumper and black jeans. As he looked in the mirror he wondered. Is Michael really my name? Or, am I just a mass of computer code?  
  
Michael drank some water from a glass and looked out the window. It was poring down rain, which made him feel more hollowed inside. He watched as the rain feel and shifted directions with the wind. He watched as the grass soaked it up slowly.  
  
"Knock" Somebody taped on the door, almost unheard but Michael slowly walked over to the door and opened it, the old wooden door groaned loudly as it opened, Outside, nobody was there, just the endless rain.  
  
Michael felt nervous. Who would prank him at 12 at night unless the wanted to rob him or something of that sort, he closed the door and bolted it shut but as Michael was walking away he almost slipped on a violet colored letter that had been slipped under the door. Slowly picking it up he examined it. Plain lavender in color with a small golden rose in the corner. It was sealed with red stamp, like in those medieval movies. This was way to cool. On the front were the words.  
  
"Michael, The Door." In italicized bold format, it had clearly been written with an old style ink pen.  
  
What could, the door mean? Michael sat down on his bed crossed legged and stared at the letter harder, then suddenly a quote from his favorite movie came to mind, morpheus saying, I can only show you the door.. You have to walk through it. Carefully Michael opened it with a letter knife he had bought cheap ages ago, He didn't use it much but this letter felt special. He didn't want to just open it roughly. Slowly Michael opened the violet envelope and when he had opened it the aroma of lavender scented through the air. Inside was lavender colored letter folder up, this was tied up with a golden thread. Michael slid the golden thread off and placed it on his bed, opening the letter.  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
Your cry for the truth is always heard, turn your thoughts inside and allow your heart to free you mind. Trust in your self. You will set yourself free, But only with the help of Om.  
Each word was gold and perfectly written. But what he would always remember was the feeling after reading it. His whole body felt illuminated, but who had gave him this? Who could here his cries for knowledge? All this was to weird. Michael wondered what it all could mean. Turn his thoughts inside? He sat down of my bed and on the floor, He was cross legged and placed each hand on the appropriate knee and slowly closed his eyes. With the letter in mind he slowly let his mind be free up. It was hard, so many thoughts rushed in, as if to stop me from doing this.  
  
Did you take the garbage out? Call you mum? Is the stove on? What if the letters from a psychopath? Why am I doing this? Should I go watch the matrix?  
  
He felt overcrowded by my own mind and slowly answered each one. Then for each answered one there would come a new one and for another for the newly answered ones. Finally Michael just shouted no, His eyes were tightly closed and it was late at night but he screamed it out in a masculine powerful voice.  
  
"No"  
  
His mind subsided. It stopped the thoughts and at last He had piece and quite. Then he remembered the letter, he let the lavender scent slowly fill his mind and the golden letters swirl, filling him with light, This felt amazing, He felt energized and at one with himself. Finally He told himself he had had enough, he had to sleep. Slowly Michael opened his eyes but as the peeled back he gasped. A Black cobra was in front of him staring into his eyes and hissing. Slowly he got up and got onto his bed for height but as he did the cobra just vanished. Like into nothingness. As Michael sighed in relief he noticed how crazy what just happened sounded. Sitting up he looked at the time. 6am. What? How could that? That's when he wakes up not goes to sleep.  
  
He stood up and glanced at himself in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" 


End file.
